harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pojedynek w kościele św. Hieronima
|miejsce = Kościół św. Hieronima, Dolina Godryka |przyczyny bitwy = Delphini próbowała za pomocą zmieniacza czasu sprawić, że Voldemort wygra wojnę i przejmie panowanie. Po tym jak nie udało jej się zmusić do pomocy Scorpiusa i Albusa, cofnęła się w czasie do 1981 roku, by powstrzymać Voldemorta przed atakiem, w którym utracił swoją moc. |cel bitwy = Powstrzymanie Delphini przed zmianą wydarzeń z przeszłości |rezultaty bitwy = Pokonanie i pojmanie Delphini |strona dobra = * Harry Potter * Ginny Potter * Ron Weasley * Hermiona Granger * Draco Malfoy * Scorpius Malfoy * Albus Severus Potter |strona zła = Delphini }} Pojedynek w kościele św. Hieronima (ang. Skirmish at St Jerome's Church) — starcie, do którego doszło w kościele św. Hieronima w Dolinie Godryka. W pojedynku wzięli udział Hermiona Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry, Ginny i Albus Potterowie oraz Draco i Scorpius Malfoyowie, a zmierzyli się z córką Voldemorta, Delphini. Walka miała miejsce 31 października 1981 roku, ale wszyscy jej uczestnicy cofnęli się do tej daty z roku 2020. Doszło do niej ponieważ Delphini cofnęła się w czasie, by powstrzymać Voldemorta przez atakiem na Potterów, podczas którego utracił swoją moc. Została jednak podstępem zwabiona, przez przebranego za Czarnego Pana Harry’ego do kościoła, gdzie zastawiono na nią pułapkę. Przegrała starcie i trafiła do Azkabanu. Tło W 1981 roku, w dworze Malfoya urodziła się Delphini, jako jedyna córka Voldemorta i Bellatriks Lestrange. Jej przyjście na świat zostało zachowane w tajemnicy. Gdy jej rodzice zginęli podczas bitwy o Hogwart została adoptowana przez Eufemię Rowle, która zajmowała się nią przez następne lata. O swojej prawdziwej tożsamości dowiedziała się dopiero, gdy jeden ze śmierciożerców, Rudolf Lestrange wrócił z Azkabanu i opowiedział jej kim jest. Wyjawił także przepowiednię głosząca powrót Voldemorta. W 2020 roku spróbowała wcielić proroctwo w życie. Zaprzyjaźniła się w tym celu z Albusem Potterem i Scorpiusem Malfoyem, którzy myśląc, że będą ratować Cedrika Diggory’ego wraz z nią wykradli z Ministerstwa Magii zmieniacz czasu. Z pomocą urządzenia chłopcy cofnęli się do 1994 roku i pierwszego wyzwania Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Na miejscu przeszkodzili Cedrikowi wygranie wyzwania, ale gdy wrócili do teraźniejszości, okazało się, że doszło do pewnych zmian, ale nie odnieśli zamierzonego skutku. Spróbowali ponownie, tym razem upokarzając Diggory’ego w drugim zadaniu. W efekcie jednak tworzyli świat, w którym Voldemort zabił Harry’ego Pottera i wygrał wojnę. W nowej rzeczywistości Cedrik po upokorzeniu dołączył do śmierciożerców i podczas bitwy o Hogwart zabił Neville’a Longbottoma. Do nowej teraźniejszości wrócił tylko Scorpius, ponieważ Albus w tej rzeczywistości nigdy się nie urodził. Gdy chłopiec zobaczył, co wywołały ich działania, ponownie cofnął się w czasie i powstrzymał samego siebie oraz Albusa przed interweniowaniem w wydarzenia z przeszłości. W efekcie została przywrócona właściwa rzeczywistość. Po tym Scorpius i Albus spotkali się znowu z Delphini, by przekazać jej czym poskutkowały ich działania. Ona wtedy ujawniła przed nimi swoją prawdziwą tożsamość i odebrała im zmieniacz. Cofnęła się z nimi do trzeciego zadania i próbowała ich zmusić do ponownego upokorzenia Cedrika. Jednak kiedy jej plan się nie powiódł zniszczyła zmieniacz i cofnęła się do 31 października 1981. Zrobiła to po to, by powstrzymać Voldemorta przed dokonaniem ataku na Potterów i tym samym go ocalić. Przebieg pojedynku Przygotowanie zasadzki Dorosły Harry zostaje przemieniony za pomocą transmutacji w Voldemorta. Tylko on włada mową wężów, w której może się do niego odezwać Delphini. Wychodzi z kościoła i przyciąga sobą jej uwagę. Delphini idzie za nim – zwabiona – do kościoła, gdzie przygotowano na nią zasadzkę. Próbuje przekonać go, by nie zabijał Pottera. Przemawia do niego mową wężów, by go do siebie przekonać. Harry początkowo dobrze udaje Voldemorta. W trakcie rozmowy zaczyna jednak odzyskiwać swoją własną postać (transmutacja nie utrzymuje się) i Delphini orientuje się, ze to zasadzka. Momentalnie blokuje drzwi, za którymi ukrywali się pozostali (zaklęcie Colloportus). Odcina Potterowi wsparcie jego przyjaciół i rozpoczyna z nim pojedynek. Pojedynek w kościele Harry i Delphini rzucają równocześnie zaklęcie Incendio i dochodzi w środku kościoła do strasznej eksplozji. Delphini ma ogromną moc i wytrąca Harry’emu różdżkę – „ Różdżka Harry’ego unosi się ku niej”Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka), Akt IV, Scena 11. Rzuca w niego kolejne zaklęcie: Expulso, którego Harry cudem unika. Bezbronny Harry chowa się pod ławami kościelnymi. Delphini przez chwilę drwi z niego, równocześnie unosząc jedną z ław w powietrze (Wingardium Leviosa). Po chwili rozmowy decyduje się go zabić – z wielką siłą ciska ławę w miejsce, gdzie leży Harry. Znów udaje mu się w ostatniej chwili uniknąć uderzenia. Delphini chce rzucić mordercze zaklęcie i zabić Pottera. Ale nagle odzywa się głos: „''Tato...”'' To Albus Potter, któremu chwilę wcześniej udało się przecisnąć przez niewielki otwór w podłodze. Nikt go nie zauważył. Delphini chce zabić ich dwóch rzucając ''Avada Kedavrę'' – Harry broni syna, odpycha go na bok...i rzuca w Delphini zaklęciaNie wiadomo jak to robi – być może w chwili gdy pojawił się Albus, Harry dopadł do swojej różdżki.. Delphini rzuca zaklęcia dłońmi. Albus unika ciosów Delphini i otwiera parę drzwi (Alohomora), za którymi czekają Hermiona, Ron, Draco i Scorpius. Z tak dużą liczbą przeciwników, Delphini nie daje rady walczyć i przegrywa. Hermiona pęta jej ciało z pomocą Brachiabindo. W Dolinie Godryka wyczuwa się obecność nadchodzącego Voldemorta. Delphini krzyczy: „Pomocy”, ale Draco szybkim zaklęciem knebluje je usta (Silencio) i unosi spętane ciało wróżebnika w powietrze za pomocą zaklęcia Wingardium Leviosa. Delphini została ostatecznie pokonana, ale nie zabita. Konsekwencja pojedynku Delphini nie zdołała ostrzec Voldemorta. Zostaje poskromiona i zamknięta w Azkabanie. Osoby uczestniczące w pojedynku Dobro widths="130"> Harryenduelo.jpg|Harry Potter Albus-0.jpg|Albus Potter Draco-0.jpg|Draco Malfoy Scorpius.jpg|Scorpius Malfoy Ron-0.jpg|Ron Weasley Hermiona - cursed.jpg|Hermiona Granger Zło mały|150px|centruj|[[Delphini]] Ciekawostka * Jest to pierwszy pojedynek, podczas którego Draco Malfoy walczył u boku Harry’ego Pottera, Rona Weasleya i Hermiony Granger. Zobacz też * Kościół św. Hieronima * Atak w Dolinie Godryka Występowanie * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka) Kategoria:Pojedynki en:Skirmish at St Jerome's Church